The present invention relates to using known spherical toy balls, commonly known as xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballs,xe2x80x9d Jet Balls(trademark) or Glide Balls(trademark) in a panel or panels to create an amusing and entertaining three-dimensional display on a lunch box, storage box, lunch bag, backpack and the like.
Known in the art are xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballsxe2x80x9d comprised of an eyeball-decorated (i.e. pupil, iris, blood vessels, etc.) inner sphere encased and floating within a larger clear outer sphere. The inner and outer spheres are separated by a clear liquid. The eyeball-decorated inner sphere is weighted such that the pupil automatically rotates upwards no matter which direction the sphere is rotated. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,333 incorporated herein by reference. It is not known to combine the floating eyeball with a hinged panel, thereby forming a storage container having a 3D animation panel. The present invention creates a toy that in one embodiment creates a plurality of facial expressions by combining said panels and one or more pair of floating eyeballs. It is known in the art that any floating objects including belly buttons, other body parts, floating bugs, and/or graphic designs would all be equivalent to the best mode depiction herein of floating eyeballs.
The present invention is a toy for amusement. The toy is comprised of a panel with one or more spherical toy balls, commonly known as the above noted xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballs.xe2x80x9d The panel can bear features resembling a human, insect, animal or other creature-like facial expression. The panel can bear facial features on both its front and back surfaces, or it may have an interactive surface such as a dry-erase board, sticker board, magnetic board, art board etc. hereafter called xe2x80x9cinteractive surfacexe2x80x9d. The panel can be hingedly connected to a container such as a lunch bag such that when the connected panel is flipped over, a rear panel surface bearing different artwork, facial features or interactive surface appears. The panel and floating eyeballs together make an entertaining three-dimensional character representation that can be controlled by the user to create an animated effect called xe2x80x9cEyeball Animation(copyright).xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cEyeball Animation(copyright)xe2x80x9d describes a visual effect in which the eyeball-decorated inner sphere moves about the clear plastic outer sphere in a manner similar to human-like eye movement. Unique to this toy is the ability to utilize both sides (front and rear) of the floating eyeballs unlike U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,570, which only uses a front side in a doll.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to affix a floating eyeball to a panel so as to create a variety of entertaining and amusing facial expressions and scenes via the combination, and affix the panel to a lunch bag, lunch box crayon box, backpack or the like.
Another aspect of the present invention is to allow the user to create additional entertaining and amusing scenes by shaking or tilting the panel causing the floating eyeballs to move in different directions thereby providing the artwork surrounding the xe2x80x9cfloating eyeballsxe2x80x9d varied visual affects.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the user a variety of entertaining and amusing facial expressions or scenes quickly and conveniently. The present invention attaches the primary panel to the closing flap of a lunch bag with a different printed scene on one side and/or an interactive surface (dry erase board) on the reverse side of said panel. Since the floating eyeballs automatically rotate upwards, the user has quick and convenient access to additional facial expressions and scenes by turning the panel over and creating different artwork around the floating eyeballs.
Another aspect of the present invention is to permit the user to create his own entertaining three dimensional representations by introducing a blank panel around the floating eyeballs affixed to the primary panel such that the user may draw, paint or otherwise place an image of his own creation on the blank panel, such as a note from mom to remind the child to drink his milk, complete with a drawing of a cow.
The preferred embodiment Doodle Lunch Bags(trademark) with Dry Erase Board have special features including:
The only Eyeball Animation(copyright) Lunch Bag available
Eyeball Animation(copyright) easy wipe, Dry Erase Board (8xe2x80x3xc3x978xe2x80x3)
Dry Erase Marker
Vivid artwork on front and back of bag
20-page doodle idea book
Made from a durable nylon backed, non-staining, easy wash material
Water resistant 70 D PVC outer surface
Reinforced stress points for added strength
Rugged PVC non-abrasive bottom for everyday drops and drags
Large expanding food compartment
Quick access velcro closure on main compartment, separates and seals food
Quick cinch velcro buckle
Quick slot marker holder
Padded carry handle
Mesh accessory pocket for eraser, additional markers and knick knacks
High density close cell foam with reflective barrier
Revolutionary Freeze Tech(trademark) Thermo Reflective insulationxe2x80x94keeps foods hot and cold for up to 10 hours
Eyeball Animation(copyright) and Eyeball Animated(copyright) are registered trademarks of Accord Publishing LTD.
Currently there are three styles to choose from.
UPC: 74626607-0004 (DOG)
UPC: 74626607-0011 (CAT)
UPC: 74626607-0028 (DINOSAUR)
Current Suggested Retail: $12.95
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.